Darkest Fate
Placeholder for now :v Sequel to Rowanpaw's Mistake XP which I have just finished! Yay! PoVs: Frostpool, Dawnkit, Rowanfrost Allegiances RainClan Leader: None Deputy: None Medicine Cats: Blossomfur Rowanfrost Warriors: Fishleap Moonbreeze Darkfall Hailfoot Adderpool Brightflower Thornstep Flintclaw Samblaze Shardpelt Frostpool Kits: Dawnkit Hawkkit Deerkit Part One Prologue A snow-white tom, pelt laden with stars, sat on a ledge. Next to him was another tom, a darker colour. Both's eyes were misted with worry. "Should we tell her?" the white tom asked uncertainly. "We've told her enough," the other tom whispered. "Snowflick, it's terrible, but at least one of our daughters can join us in StarClan." Snowflick frowned. His eyes began to water. "I can't... I can't bear not telling her." Around them, the misty forest began to twirl and light up. Another cat was coming through the shrubbery and bushes. She was a brown she-cat. "Deerleap," Streameye (the other tom) said respectfully. Deerleap seemed agitated. Her body posture was rigid, and her pelt was visibly prickling. "You two! You're needed in the council." Streameye and Snowflick exchanged uneasy glances. They followed her through the lush forest, where dawn was just beginning to penetrate the enveloping darkness. Prey scampered about. Back in the world of the living, all three would have died for a chance to get this much prey. Ironically, all three of them had died. For much less selfish reasons. A scattered field of rocks and stones awaited them. The largest rocks seemed to predate even the oldest StarClan warrior. A gaggle of cats sat under the rocks, watching a scene roll out. Every time a new cat was inducted into the ranks of the deceased warriors, their ancestors and friends would help them settle into their new life, etc. If the cat was of high rank, a small gathering would be called, in which some cats came and some cats not. But it seemed like the whole of StarClan was there, eyes fixed upon the big rock. Snowflick looked up and immediately began to hiss. Streameye's fur bristled against him. Standing on a ledge were two cats both of them recognized. Deerleap solemnly turned to Snowflick. "While you two were hunting, a new arrival came upon us." Streameye rubbed her ginger tail against Deerleap's consolingly. "I'm sorry. I know you didn't want him to come to StarClan..." "No, it's not that," Deerleap sighed. "Turns out no one was watching him when he got killed..." "But he claims he got murdered," another voice cut in. "Fernkit," Snowflick said warmly, licking down a patch of fur on his son's unruly head. Snowflick still wasn't used to his son, still so tiny he could be mistaken for a mouse, whom he had last seen as a kit, to be talking and acting like a warrior. "Who did he say murdered him?" "This is the part that doesn't make sense," Deerleap spoke thoughtfully. For the first time ever, Snowflick thought he saw fear in the eyes of the fearless she-cat. Fernkit nuzzled his head against Streameye's, as if in fear. "Who did it then?" Streameye asked in a hushed tone, wrapping his tail around Fernkit, who snorted in protest. Deerleap beckoned for them to follow her. She led them through the unruly crowd of former RainClan warriors. Snowflick, a bit of an outsider, didn't recognize most of them, but many looked at Deerleap as if she was a winged angel. "This must be serious," Snowflick whispered. On a rock stood both leaders RainClan had seen in it's many moons. Rainstar and... Wispstar. They were talking in hushed voices. Snowflick was certain he heard "I'm sorry" pass between them, from Wispstar's end. Sorry for what? Wispstar was the one who had just died. "So, who's taking his place?" Fernkit asked quietly. "That's the problem," Deerleap replied sadly. "One of the many, actually. Perhaps the biggest." Fernkit's eyes widened. Streameye gasped quietly. Snowflick felt his body quaver. "There was no deputy left," she said sorrowfully. Chapter One The day Dawnkit first opened her eyes was a day of chaos and turmoil. Her first sight was a light ginger she-cat, fur soft to the touch, speaking in a hushed tone to a brown tom next to her. Dawnkit felt her brother prod his nose into her belly. That was what she had known his as, "brother." Soon, she came to know him as Deerkit. But the day she opened her eyes, he was brother. Her sister was sister. The ginger she-cat had taken care of her every day, along with another tom. She didn't know why, but she felt inclined towards the orange-gray tom who padded in soon after. Breathing in his scent, she knew he was someone if great importance to her. She just couldn't place whom. The day she opened her eyes, warriors filtered in and out of the den, panicking, yowling in all sorts of tones. Some sad, scared, angry. No one noticed the little kit observing them quietly from a small grass nest. Blossom (the ginger she-cat who always smelled of flowers) rushed in and out, flattening the sparks of fear before they turned into flames of terror. Dawnkit loved her voice, so calm and serene. But it held darkness and sorrow within its folds. Dawnkit knew something awful had happened that day. That night, Dawnkit huddled up next to brother and sister, ready to fall asleep. But instead, the unthinkable happened. Blossom picked up brother by the scruff, as the brown tom did for sister. Dawnkit was carried out by the orange-gray mottled tom and placed at his paws. In front of them, illuminated in the moonlight, was a body of a cat. It seemed to be crushed, and was bent in ways cats should not bend. The reek of death hung over it. Solemn murmurs whisked through the assembled crowd of mourners. Dawnkit fell askeep quite quickly, but could never forget the rotting stench, the broken bones, the face... the face, eyes open, terror branded all over. Dawnkit would never forget that day. Chapter Two Rowanpaw, you are not a murderer, he chided himself. But he knew it was true.Category:Warriors Category:Warriors Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Work in Progress Category:Writing Pieces